Friends
by Bvv31389
Summary: Traduction d'une fic anglaise. Le premier Novembre, Hermione reçoit une surprise au déjeunerprobablement la plus belle de sa vie. Histoire de première année


N/T : Hé loyals fans! (bruits de criquets) Heum... Hé tout le monde! (bruits de criquets )... Hé criquets! (bruit de criquets) Merci, merci. Je suis de retour avec une traduction de plus, sur les tourments de... pouvez-vous devinez? Quoi? Hermione?... C'est pas juste, vous avez lu le résumé. Enfin...

Disclaimer : JKR est une déesse, et Mosylu est sa prêtrèsse. Ces jouets ne sont pas à moi, mais j'ai eu la permission de jouer avec, donc...

* * *

_Ça ne m'étonne pas que personne ne puisse la supporter--c'est un vrai cauchemar, cette fille-là… Elle a bien dû se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis._

Hermione Granger fixait l'intérieur de sa valise, sa main posée sur sa robe d'école nettement pliée. Elle avait cru que rien ne pourrait enlever le souvenir de ce troll de sa tête, mais les mots de Ron Weasley le faisaient assez efficacement. Un peu étrange, car c'était ces mots qui l'avait envoyé à la salle de bain en premier lieu.

_Quelle_ était la raison, se demanda-t-elle pour la centième fois ce matin là, qui les avait poussé à venir la chercher?

Hermione renifla bruyamment tout en commençant à s'habiller. Elle était reconnaissante, bien sûr, très reconnaissante--et vraiment, Ron devrait la _remercier_ qu'elle lui ait appris Wingardium Leviosa si efficacement en classe qu'il s'en soit souvenu dans un moment de panique--

Oh Seigneur.

Elle n'avait pas fait son devoir.

Hermione fixa de ses yeux écarquillés la pile de parchemins vierges, et les livres qu'elle n'avait même pas _regardé_ la nuit dernière. Il n'y avait plus de _temps_--oh Seigneur oh _Seigneur._ Elle redoutait la désapprobation du Professeur McGonagall, après son mensonge idiot de la nuit d'avant (à quoi _pensait_-elle? Croyais pouvoir m'en occuper moi-même, vraiment!) et sa perte de cinq points entiers. Elle ne voulait pas perdre l'approbation du professeur--c'était apparemment tout ce qu'elle avait en ce moment.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, elle était tellement certaine que ce serait _différent_ ici--les gens l'apprécieraient pour son intelligence, tout comme son père lui avait toujours dit que ça arriverait un jour. Elle s'était imaginée faisant partie d'un large groupe d'amis brillants, faisant des choses ensemble--manger des repas, étudier, débattre, lire. C'avait été un _tel_ soulagement lorsqu'elle avait reçue sa lettre de Poudlard--enfin elle serait avec des gens qui l'aimeraient _elle_…

Mais au lieu de cela, les sorcières et les sorciers étaient pareils aux filles et aux garçons Moldus. Tout ce qui intéressait Parvati et Lavende était glousser et potiner et agir stupidement. Tout ce qui intéressait Harry et Ron était le Quidditch et leur stupides balais et agir stupidement. Elle avait commencé à passer tout son temps à la bibliothèque, tout comme à son ancienne école.

Hermione s'assit sur le couvercle de sa valise avec un _thump_. Ce qui était horrible, c'est qu'elle aurait presque aimé être amie avec ces deux là--pas Parvati ou Lavende, elles étaient juste sans espoir--mais Harry et Ron.

Harry avait été élevé par des Moldus, tout comme elle, même si sa mère était une sorcière et son père un sorcier. Elle aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un à qui parler de toutes les nouvelles et étranges choses dans le Monde Magique. Et Ron--elle avait vue Ron jouer aux échecs avec Harry, et elle _adorait_ jouer aux échecs. Elle était certaine qu'elle pouvait le battre. Et il pouvait même avoir un esprit sous tous ces cheveux couleur de carotte-en-feu--certaines des choses qu'il lui avait dites, bien que méchantes, étaient méchamment intelligentes, aussi.

Elle regarda sa montre et bondit de sur sa valise, attrapant son sac sur son chemin vers la porte. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle allait manquer le déjeuner, et même si elle l'aurait volontiers manqué, elle avait manqué le souper la nuit d'avant aussi, et son estomac était vide et douloureux. Elle n'avait pas été capable de manger quelque chose de substantiel après le troll.

Elle courait trop vite pour ruminer en chemin, mais quand elle arriva à la Grande Salle, elle réalisa qu'elle était remplie puisque tout les étudiants était arrivés. Elle était parmi les derniers--pas de bancs libres où elle pourrait s'installer avec ses livres.

Percy Weasley ferait de la place pour elle, mais la pensée de s'asseoir encore avec Percy était incroyablement dépressive. Cela lui rappelait trop ses professeurs, faisant toujours de la place pour elle à la table du dîner--"Bougez un peu, maintenant, Hermione a besoin de s'asseoir,"--Parce que personne à son ancienne école ne voulait s'asseoir avec elle.

"Hé! Hermione! Où crois-tu que tu vas comme ça?"

Elle releva la tête brusquement. C'était Ron Weasley, l'_idiot_, avec la bouche pleine de toast beurré. "Manger mon déjeuner, si ça ne te _dérange_ pas," dit-elle froidement.

Il dit d'une voix pâteuse, à travers sa bouchée--cochon--"Avec Parfait Percy?" Il se tourna vers Harry, assit en face de lui. "Je ne comprends pas les filles, et toi, Harry?"

"Pour ton information, ton frère est très--" ennuyant et étouffant, mais elle ne devrait vraiment pas lui en vouloir pour ça "--intelligent."

"Ouais, ouais, ouais, je sais. M'man nous le dit tout le temps. D'accord, alors, si tu préfères sa compagnie à la nôtre."

Sa bouche tomba légèrement ouverte, mais elle se dépêcha de la refermer. _Leur_ compagnie? Est-ce que c'était une horrible blague de la part de Ron?

"Tu es restée endormie trop longtemps?" demanda Harry, levant la tête pour la regarder. "On t'as gardé une place toute la matinée."

"Vous--?" Elle avait pensé que Harry n'était pas assez méchant pour blaguer comme ça. "Eum--oui, un peu. L'excitement, je suppose."

Ron dit impatiemment, "Est-ce que tu vas t'asseoir, où quoi?"

Elle s'assit, stupéfaite, et il lui passa le plat de toasts duquel il s'approvisionnait.

"Mange, ou on sera en retard pour le premier cours--on ne voudrait pas ça sur ta réputation, pas vrai?"

C'était le genre de genre de chose qu'il lui disait toujours, ricanant et sardonique--_fais-le si tu es si brillante_--mais quelque chose manquait, et ça lui prit un moment pour réaliser que c'était la dureté. Il--

Il la _taquinait_.

"Je ne suis _jamais_ en retard pour les cours," dit-elle hautainement, prenant sa première bouchée de toast. L'euphorie lui donna assez de courage pour dire, "Et si j'ai mon mot à dire, vous ne le serez plus non plus."

"Ça y est, maintenant, Harry," dit Ron à l'autre garçon. "Nous serons préfets avant même qu'on le sache, tous les trois."

Harry ria, et Hermione baissa la tête, souriant au-dessus de sa prochaine bouchée de toast.

_Tous les trois._ Elle aimait bien.

"Regarde," disait Harry à Ron, "J'ai encore de la morve de troll sur ma baguette magique! Elle ne veut pas partir--"

"Eurgh!" s'exclama Ron. "Dégoûtant!" Il avait l'air ravi.

Hermione se pencha vers lui. "J'ai un Charme Nettoyant que tu peux utiliser pour ça…"


End file.
